Just Another Sitch
by XHarleyQueenX
Summary: This is just a random story I came up with, it takes place sometime during the senior year. Its about Ron and Kim's relationship and how comfortable or not they are around each other ... I hope that sums it up well. It's rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So everyone always puts disclaimers at the beginning of their stories so here's mine, I don't own ... well anything, I came up with this story idea kinda out of no where so sorry if its no good but the characters are not mine, it'd be totally awesome if they were though cause I'm so broke I could totally use the money...

* * *

Kim walked through the Stoppable's house up to Ron's room. Her fiery red hair hung in a loose mess to her waist. Before she could open his door she heard giggles coming from the other side.

*giggle* "Oh Ronnie you're so good. " Came a females voice. "Oh, don't stop!"

Kim's jaw dropped in shock as she raised a hand up to cover her mouth and backed up against the wall behind her. She could hear Ron, her best friend, boyfriend, partner in crime … fighting, and love of her life giggling and apparently pleasuring another woman in his room. He had never even touched her in any sexually way before, and now he was with another. Tears welled up in Kim's eyes; she was paralyzed, frozen in place unsure of how to react when she heard something that unfroze her and sent rage through every fiber of her being. She suddenly heard _her_ man yell out.

"Oh Bonnie!"

Blinded by rage, Kim bust through Ron Stoppable's door only to find her blond haired man and none other than Bonnie Rockwaller, both bare ass naked, in the middle of Ron's bed. Bonnie was straddling Ron and his hands were cupping her much bigger and rounder breasts. Kim focused her rage filled eyes on their joined pelvises. But before she could lunge herself at either teen a loud beeping sound startled her.

Kim Possible sat up in her bed with a start. Still groggy with sleep she angrily looked around for the objects of her rage before realizing that the events previously unfolded before her were a dream and that she was in her room and her new boyfriend of several months and long time best friend was, without a doubt in her mind, at his house, still in his bed … alone.

Kim reached under her pillow and pulled out a small note book. She opened it to the front page and added another "tick" to the already gathered collection of other tally marks adding up to 18 in total now. She then flipped passed already filled pages till she came to the first blank one. She grabbed a pen off her night stand and wrote the date at the top of the page before jotting down the events of her dream before she forgot them. When finished she flipped to the first page and read it to herself. It was the first dream she had about her and Ron after they started dating. It was definitely XXX rated and she started feeling turned on just by reading it. For the first hand full of pages the dreams were good, full of her most deep and secret desires for Ron. The type of teenage hormonal desires that she only dared to dream up and never really imagined Ron would go along with in a million years … that is unless they were married. But as the dreams from night to night went on they turned darker and less like dreams and more like nightmares.

A little over two weeks ago Bonnie in her usual way of trying to get under Kim's skin asked her if Ron and her had started doing anything sexual and questioning Ron as a man for not trying anything. Kim defended Ron and her own choice to not participate in anything like that yet. Telling bonnie that her and Ron would get there when they were ready. It didn't bother her at the time that they hadn't done anything sexual together but it planted the seed of curiosity in Kim's mind and it continued to grow. She started looking at Ron a little differently and wondering about how it would change their relationship if they did take it to the next level. Of course she didn't think they were ready for sex but some touching and playing around would be alright … wouldn't it? The first dream came only a few days after Bonnie's taunting but as bonnie continued her smirk at her and make comments Kim's dreams turned from romantic setting with just her and Ron to … well last night's nightmare.

Kim pushed past everything going on in her head and did an over exaggerated stretch before she got up and went on with her day.

At school Kim would have like to have said she put everything that Bonnie had said over the past few weeks out of her mind but she couldn't stop herself from being distracted. She was still able to keep up in her classes but it was like her mind was not fully there. Monique was becoming more aware of Kim's down mood and had been watching her for the past couple days. Kim just wasn't her usual perky self. By lunch Monique was ready to jump in and save Kim from whatever was bringing her down but she didn't get a chance as Bonnie decided that lunch, before Ron sat down beside Kim, was the perfect time to get in her daily dose of belittling.

"Hey k!" Bonnie sung out as she past by Kim. "Where's your uuhh uumm manboy?" Bonnie said trying to insult not just Ron but Kim too, it wasn't her best attempt but it served its purpose. Before Kim could respond, Bonnie decided to rub more insult in. "oops! I'm sorry; did he finally leave you for a _real_ woman? One that can actually give him what every _real man_ needs?"

Kim gripped the edges of her try. She was so not in the mood for Bonnie today. At first she tried to get to Kim by making fun of her for dating a "loser" like Ron but when that didn't work she resorted to this new form of annoyance, making fun of Kim for not going farther than she already had with Ron. Kim seriously doubted that Bonnie and Jr. had gone very far with each other but Bonnie still enjoyed trying to make her feel like she was different from everyone else.

Monique could see that Kim was obviously bothered by Bonnie and although she though Kim should just ignore the wicked witch of Middleton high school she was already planning her pep talk for Kim in her head.

Bonnie walked away after a few more comments but before Monique had a chance to say anything to Kim she got up leaving Monique alone at the table just as Ron was walking over to join them. Ron had begun to notice Kim was acting strange too and as he sat down him and Monique exchanged shrugs.

Kim quick walked to the girls' locker-room. 3 more classes, that's it then she could go home. She slumped down against the far wall in the locker-room and pulled out her kimmunicator, she stared at it as if trying to will it to pop Wade up on the screen with a mission to distract her mind. When Wade never beeped her after a few minutes of staring she finally gave in and beeped him herself. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim! Is everything ok?" the boy genius ask.

"Yea, everything good here. It's just been quiet for a few days so I thought id check in and see if we had any hits on the site."

"Not that I see, but ill let you know as soon as we get one. … is anything else up?"

"Nope, haha." Kim laughed nervously.

"Oook?" Wade answered a little wary.

"alright, well, bye Wade!"

"Bye"

As Wade said bye the screened turned off and Kim hung her head, chin to chest.

The rest of the day was a blur she worked hard to engross herself in her work to keep her mind busy. After school Kim raced home. Before she knew it her homework was done and she had nothing left to distract her. Her parents were at work and who knows where the tweebs were. She was alone. She pulled out her dream journal she had stated and flipped through it. She didn't really know why it took so many months for her to start dreaming about her and Ron but when she first started she was happy. She always woke up in a good mood (sometimes slightly horny) but as the dreams turned to nightmares her mood went south too. Kim didn't know what to do with the feelings she was waking up with at first, she'd never been one to get horny but she preferred the initial confusing feelings the dreams gave her to the current ones. She started reading through the first couple dreams and found herself starting to feel hot and … wet? She closed the journal and layed back on her bed with her arm over her face.

As Kim layed sprawled out on her bed her doorbell rang. She quickly put her journal back under her pillow and went down stairs to get the door. It was Monique.

* * *

PoisonKytti: ok, uum wow, sorry i know this is prolly really short and sorry if it doesn't make much sense right now, i actually have more written already but i thought id stop it here and post this to get some feed back before i continued. tips on writing style and the opening idea would be awesome and ill post more shortly. thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty people here's CH 2. hope i haven't disappointed anyone. i don't have a beta reader so i just have to edit this myself so sorry for any mistakes and if it takes awhile to get chapters out anyway im not sure what else to say so without farther delay ...

* * *

Kim and Monique sat in her room talking with a few uncomfortable silences. Monique seemed to be trying to get the nerve to ask something but never did. Finally after a few minutes of the two girls sitting in silence Monique finally broke it.

"Ok girl, spill." She said flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned with sincere confusion.

"Ron and I have both noticed you've been acting strange lately and Ron even thinks you're avoiding him. He was too paranoid to come talk to you himself, afraid he did something to upset you, and asked me if id talk to you. So what's the sitch girl?"

"I haven't been avoiding Ron." Kim defended. "We just went to Egypt together last week."

Monique gave Kim a hard stare. "But what have you done with him since?"

"Uuh, well …" Kim didn't finish her sentence, she was searching for the answer and realized that her and Ron hadn't had any alone time together in a while. Maybe she _was_ avoiding him. She hadn't meant to be. But she was starting to question things and didn't know how to deal, she was Kim possible, she could do anything, but when it came to boys she always seemed to be lost. A year ago Ron wasn't a boy, he was just her best friend, she always knew what to do then, she was always comfortable around him and knew how to act, but now he was her boyfriend and she seemed to be at a loss of how to deal with the new crazy ideas her mind was sending her.

Monique was quite and just watched Kim's face as realization spread across it.

"Well … I haven't meant to be avoiding him." Kim said softly.

"So, do you wanna talk about anything?" Monique who had been sitting in Kim's computer desk chair now moved to sit next to Kim on her bed.

"Well, I don't know … maybe it _would_ help." Kim looked at Monique; she didn't say anything but her dark eyes were encouraging her to go on. Kim stood up and started pacing. She let out a frustrated sound and went on, talking kind of fast. "A couple weeks ago Bonnie started with her stupid taunts about Ron and my … uuh, well" wow this was uncomfortable "Our sex life. Ron and I haven't really … you know, done much, just some kissing really and well any way at first I didn't think much about it but then I had a dream that Ron and I … you know … uumm, _did it_ and that was great, it was a nice dream and all but it made me start thinking about really doing stuff together but I don't know if I'm ready for that or if he is ready for that and it made me question myself when I'm around him and then I started having these nightmares where, because I wouldn't go farther with him, he started cheating on me and last night he was even cheating on me with … with …" Kim swallowed hard, she was having a hard time vocalizing the event it was so horrible. "with Bonnie!" she blurted out. Monique let out a small gasp. The two girls just stared at each other. Kim had stopped her pacing and was panting, almost from a mini panic attack.

"Last night … as in last night in your dream, right? Not for real." Kim was biting her bottom lip and nodded a conformation at Monique's question. "Look girl, calm down and sit down." Monique patted the bed next to her and Kim sat back down still feeling a little panicky. "Look, it's no big!" Monique even sounded cheerful. "Bonnie's taunts are nothing, and those are just dreams, you know Ron is completely loyal to you, I don't think anyone could make that boy cheat on you even if they threatened to destroy the whole world!" Kim calmed slightly and looked at her friend.

Kim smiled. "I guess you're right Monique," Kim gave a half hearted smile and a breathy nervous laugh. "I don't know why I've been so bugged. This is no big." The girls sat in silence a few more minutes but this time it didn't feel so uncomfortable, the truth was Kim did feel better, maybe that's all she needed, maybe she should have talked to Monique weeks ago when it started. Monique wanted to say more but wasn't sure what or how to help comfort her friend anymore and Kim seemed to have calmed down anyway. Then Monique was the one to break the silence again.

"So you and Ron haven't done anything?"

Kim kind of stared at Monique in disbelief; she couldn't believe what she was just asked. "Monique! Of course not. I really don't think I'm ready for that. I mean, I know I've known Ron a long time but I'm still getting used to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing. Maybe in a few years but … I don't know … not right now."

"I didn't really just mean sex." The way Monique seemed to so easily talk about this stuff made Kim uncomfortable. "I meant you haven't done anything but kiss … not even any light touching … you haven't even seen him naked."

"No."

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking about Ron like this but … don't you want to? You know … _see_ him."

"I don't know … I guess I do, technically though, I have seen him naked already. We took baths together a few times … you know, back in pre-K and he kinda looses his pants … a lot."

"Kim, I'm pretty sure things look a little different now … at least I'm assuming ..." Monique trailed off her sentence as she got a very disturbing image of Ron with a preschool sided member in her head, she shook her head trying to rid her mind of the image like an etch-a-sketch. "and him losing his pants doesn't count, he's still covered" Kim was blushing a deep red now, her cheeks almost matched her hair.

"Well, I'm assuming, uuhh, _it's_ grown since pre-K but that doesn't mean I should just walk up to him and ask him to show it to me."

"Why not?" Monique shrugged.

"Monique! Have some sensitivity! This is a very uncomfortable sitch for me. Making the initial transition from friends to couple was easy but all of _this_ is new to me. In the past I never dated a boy I got this far with so I've never had to think about any of this before."

"You know Kim," Monique had a lost in thought kind of look on her face. "Didn't you and Ron switch brains or bodies or something like that once?"

"Yea, that was a few years ago now though. Why?" Kim had stood up and was walking around her room again but then stopped. She was completely confused as to why Monique pulled the sudden change of conversation.

"Didn't you peak? Didn't you take a shower or you know, have to pee?"

"Well yea, but I just closed my eyes and didn't touch anything down there." Kim looked away from Monique as she made a pointing motion to her lower region.

"So the whole time you were switched you didn't look? Wow, you go girl, nice self control, if it were me, I would have been all over that body, I mean I know Ron's not the best in the looks department," Monique saw Kim give her a look and she quickly tried to retract the last thing she said. "I mean he's not bad looking but still I would have been so curious, I'd love to be given the chance to live as a guy for even a few hours, just to know what it's like … you know?"

"Ron and I have always been best friends, we respect each other, mind and body, I didn't look … I'd never do that." Kim crossed her arms and gave Monique an offended look.

"Alright, so you didn't, but how do you know _he_ didn't look at you?"

Kim let out and annoyed breathy, scoffing sound before she spoke. "Ron would never do that … I don't think." So many things were making her doubt herself … and Ron as of late. But no, she knew Ron, he didn't look. "No … No, I'm sure he didn't look. I trust him and he knows that, he'd have never done anything to break that trust."

This conversation was getting old quick, Kim thought.

"Monique, I really appreciate all your help, really, but I think I need to think about some things now. Im still kinda confused about some things that I think only Ron and I can figure out together but first I need to figure out some things alone."

Kim looked a little stressed but nothing like she had looked earlier. Monique smiled at her red headed friend and stood up to put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be all good; I know you'll make the right decisions."

"Thanks Monique."

The girls hugged and Monique started to descend Kim's stairs out of her room when Kim stopped her with a Question.

"How far have you gone with a boy?"

Monique stopped and turned around. She blushed and walked back up into Kim's room.

"Well … you remember that cute boy I told you about last summer? The one I met while I's on that month long cruise."She paused looking a little uncomfortable then she brightened up as she went on. "Well, let's just say, girl, that it's a good thing no one came a knockin' cause that boat was a rockin'" Monique had a huge almost proud smile on her face as she spoke and Kim's jaw just dropped in shock.

Monique spent the next hour or so with Kim talking (surprisingly) comfortably about her past summer. She had filled Kim in on most parts but some of the more "juicy" parts she had left out till now. Kim was shocked to hear about some of the "adventures" Monique had been on while Ron and her had been on there own world saving adventures the past summer but she intently listened.

It was getting late and the rest of the Possible family had been back for a while when Monique announced she had to leave. Kim and Monique had long abandoned their talk of sexual things when Kim's parents got home and they had moved on to more ordinary topics (like fashion), but as she left she had to make one more comment on the subject.

"Look girl, I know it might seem awkward and uncomfortable right now but trust me, when its right you and Ron will know, it'll feel as comfortable as your transition to dating, just talk to Ron about it and be open about your feelings … no matter how embarrassing or uncomfortable it is, honesty is the only way your relationship will progress and who knows girl, maybe he's having the same confusing thoughts, a talk could help him too."

"I guess; I just don't want him to think I'm scared of things."

"Kim," Monique's voice dropped an octave. "We're talking about a boy who has more fears than anyone we know, I don't think hell judge you for fearing something."

"You're right, Ron and I are cool; we can talk about anything. Thanks Monique, I'll see you tomorrow."

Monique left and Kim rushed down for dinner. After a quick dinner some family time and a shower she was ready for bed. Kim was settled in her bed when she thought to herself, she hadn't talked much to Ron lately and she wasn't even sure if she had talked to him at all in the past 24 hours. She picked up the blue phone next to her bed and dialed Ron's number. She hadn't bothered to see what time it was before she called her boyfriend but as the phone rang she realized it was after 11. She hoped he was still up.

Ron answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ron! Sorry to call so late."

"It's fine, is everything ok?"

"Oooh, haha, yeah, just wanted to call … you know … to talk."

"Oh, ok" there was a pause. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, nothing really, just feels like we haven't just, you know, talked in a while."

There was a long silence.

"Um, I'm sorry, are you still there Ron."

"yea, yea KP I'm still here."

"So, how was your day?" Kim was stretching for conversation now.

"Um, it was ok, it was, you know, a day … at school. How was your day?" the question of how Kim's day was seemed to be an afterthought.

"Oh, haha, you know, the same, just a day." Kim wracked her brain for more conversation but came up with nothing. Ron on the other hand had thousands of questions running though his head but he couldn't grasp one long enough to form it into a worded question.

Ron Stoppable was worried about Kim. They had been best friends forever! How could he not have picked up on her new standoffish mood? He desperately wanted to know what was bothering her but also knew her well enough to know that, even if he asked, she wouldn't tell him if she really didn't want to. She was a horrible liar so he knew she'd never lie about what was bothering her but she was an excellent secret keeper. He figured she'd tell him when she was ready and he knew Monique had gone to talk to her earlier and he was hoping maybe she helped.

"Um, KP, I hate to cut this short but its late and tomorrow _is_ another school day."

"Oh, OK Ron, sorry to be keeping you up." Kim sounded disappointed but Ron didn't know what he was supposed to say. In the past he's always known what to say but as of late he never seemed to be able to find the right words. He cared about his girlfriend more than anything and it killed him to hear and see her the way she'd been acting recently.

"It's no big."

"Good night."

"Um, wait, KP?"

"Yeah?"

Ron didn't know what to say to make her better because he didn't know what was wrong but he at least wanted her to know he was there for her no matter what.

"You know I care about you right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"OK, just … uumm, remember that."

"Yea, I will. Good night Ron."

"Good night KP."

* * *

reviews appreciated ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to start this by saying THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading this! And the reviews and encouragement have been so awesome! I've tried to respond to everyone who's commented. Anyway this is the last fully written chapter. I would have posted it sooner but we've been having some nasty storms and we had no power, man, has it been hot with no air conditioning! Anyway I have some of chapter 4 written but not all of it so I don't know when I'll have the next chapter posted. Before I even posted the first chapter I had, had, this far written so from here on out its going to be all non pre written stuff. I do know what's going to happen, I just haven't gotten it down yet … but I'll try my best to not have you guys waiting too long in between chapters, anyway, THANK YOU ALL and ENJOY!

* * *

It had been a few dreamless nights and quiet days since Monique and Kim had spoken. Kim was trying her best to take Monique's advice and not worry about things (she'd also been trying her best to avoid any length of time with Bonnie) but she still hadn't told Ron about the dreams. They stopped, why should she bring them up now? She was paying more attention to him, even though things still didn't seem to be quite like they used to, Kim and Ron were still spending no alone time together. It was Friday now and Kim was at cheer practice after school while Ron was at football practice. Monique (not having any after school activity to rush off to) was waiting for Kim to finish practice; Kim, however, didn't know Monique was waiting for her. She didn't change out of her cheer uniform before heading home and as she left the school Monique joined her stepping right into stride with her.

"So, have you talked to Ron about it?"

"About what?" Kim asked.

"Come on, you know what I mean."

Kim gave a side glance to Monique as she unlocked her hot pink car.

"No, I haven't. The dreams stopped, why bring anything up?"

"Because, you two should have a talk about that stuff at some point anyway. Right now your comfort zones and boundaries are up in the air. You need to talk, find out what each other are comfortable with and put some of this tension to rest."

"What tension? Ron and I are fine, I haven't been avoiding him or anything, He even came over for dinner with the fam. last night."

"That's good and all but I can still tell there's something not quite right about the way you two interact, it's like your both afraid to get too close to one another."

Kim didn't really answer; she just gave Monique a stare with one eye brow raised.

"Do you want a ride home?"

Monique didn't push the issue any father.

"No thanks, I'll walk, it's not far."

"Alright, if you're sure."

Before Kim could get in her car Bonnie walked up to her own car that was unfortunately parked just a few spaces over in the almost completely empty parking lot.

"Hey Kim, going to dash home before your _man_ can come with? Oops, I'm sorry, you still don't have one of those do you? Let me rephrase that, leaving your boy behind again today?"

Monique, who was still standing by Kim shot Bonnie daggers with her eyes but Bonnie didn't seem to even take notice.

"What are you talking about Bonnie?" Kim called over to her.

"Well we all know you don't have a real man … at least yet. Unless there's something you're not telling everyone."

"That's so not what I was asking about. And Ron is more of a man than your spoiled brat of a boyfriend could ever be, now what did you mean by leaving him behind again?"

Bonnie couldn't answer at first, her eyes were wide and her jaw was gaping with shock. She wasn't used to someone firing back at her and she wasn't sure how to respond at first but then decided to try to upset Kim more … she found it so fun.

"Oh, please, don't think I haven't noticed you leaving without Ron lately. Trouble in paradise? Maybe if you'd grow up a little and give him what he needs he wouldn't want you to leave without him."

Kim clenched her jaw, she so badly wanted to unleash her kung fu on Bonnie but knew it so wasn't worth the consequences. Instead she decided to just simply ignore Bonnie altogether.

"I'll see you Monday Monique."

"Bye girl."

Bonnie looked completely insulted and tried to yell some more insults at Kim as she drove off but Kim had her windows up and just drove past her without a glance.

Once home Kim went straight to her room and laid down on her bed, she was tired from practice and decided to take a nap before anything else.

As her mind drifted in and out of sleep she was thinking about Ron, and what Bonnie had said about noticing her "leaving him behind". She wasn't leaving him behind; there was just no reason for her to wait for him, right? Well in the past she _had_ always waited for him but it just seemed silly to for some reason now. As much as Kim hated to admit it things had changed when they started dating. The transition was so smooth but it was silly of her to think that nothing at all would change. Now when she looked at him she saw more, he wasn't just her friend now he was her boyfriend and she hated depending on anyone for anything. Even when they were just friends Kim would depend on Ron for as little as possible, if she could do it on her own she did. Now the thought that he had so much control over her emotions and thoughts irked her. She found herself thinking more and more about intimate things and all of those (conscious) thoughts involved just her and him alone. She even found herself contemplating what he looked like naked at one point. That thought had disturbed her, not because the thought of Ron naked bothered her but because it was something she had never even considered before. She was a naturally curious person and she couldn't help but be curious about the new things she was encountering now that she was dating someone she knew so well and was (up until a few weeks ago at least) so comfortable with, but her curiosity was making things uncomfortable and she wanted to put a stop to it. She wanted to end all this tip toeing around each other.

Kim decided she needed to see Ron, she needed to see him right then, they needed to talk. As she made her way to his house she planned out in her head what she was going to say to him. 'Ron, I've been having some new feelings for you lately.' No that was no good. 'Ron, I think I might be starting to want you in a new way.' No that sounded stupid. 'Ron, were both adults here, I want to talk about something personal.' Aahh, that was even worse than the last one.

No one ever seemed to lock the door at the Stoppable residence and as she let herself in she was still trying to decide what to say. While she walked through the house and up to Ron's room Kim started feeling déjà vu. She had been in Ron's house hundreds of times, why did this time feel so familiar? She ignored the feeling though and kept walking. When she approached Ron's closed door her thoughts became hazy and then suddenly she heard something.

*giggle* "Oh Ronnie you're soooo good. " Came a female's voice. "Oh, don't stop!"

Kim's jaw dropped in shock as she raised a hand up to cover her mouth and backed up against the wall behind her. She could hear Ron in his room with another woman. Tears welled up in Kim's eyes; she was paralyzed, frozen in place unsure of how to react when she heard something that unfroze her and sent rage through every fiber of her being. She suddenly heard _her_ man yell out.

"Oh Bonnie!"

Blinded by rage, Kim burst through Ron's door, only to find _her_ man, _her_ Ron and Bonnie, both bare ass naked, in the middle of Ron's bed. Bonnie was straddling Ron and his hands were cupping her breasts. Kim focused her rage filled eyes on their joined pelvises. But before she could lunge herself at either teen Ron pushed Bonnie off of himself and stood up. He stared to walk towards Kim.

"Kim, wait, I can explain."

Kim didn't answer; she just backed up in disbelief. Then Kim really took in what was going on, Ron was standing full frontal nude 5 feet in front of her. Kim stared at him for a minute not sure how to react or what exactly was going on. Ron continued to talk but Kim didn't hear what he was saying. She was looking his body over. Everything was the same as the last time she saw it. _Everything_ was _exactly_ the same. His body, that was starting to become well tones from football, was the same, his face was the same, his hair was the same, even his lower region was the same as the last time she'd seen it … in pre-k! Kim backed up in confusion. 'Whats going on?' she thought to herself.

Suddenly a loud beeping sound startled her.

Kim sat up in her bed and realized quickly that her kimmunicator was going off. Damn it! She cursed to herself. Not again! Not only was it another bad dream but this one was the _same_ bad dream she'd had just a few days ago. Well, not completely the same, this time Ron stood up in front of her, exposing himself. 'Wow, I really hope he's grown.' Kim thought to herself. 'Thanks for suggesting that lovely image last time we talked Monique.' And Kim mentally made a note to let Monique know about that "little" part of her dream next time she saw her.

Kim was agitated as she grabbed her kimmunicator and answered it.

"Go wade." She answered flatly.

"Hey Kim, you got a hit on the site. Something about a stolen computer chip."

"Alright, so what are the clues?"

"Well, there isn't much but I think it's enough."

Wades face disappeared and a security cam video popped up as wade talked over it.

"This is from the security camera inside the high security building the chip was stolen out of. Mr. Conner contacted us about this. He didn't say what the chip does but said it's very important that he gets it back."

"Is that …"

"Shego." Wade finished for Kim. The Green woman could be very visibly seen swiping something and dashing out of a room. Lights and presumably loud alarms were going off as the video ended.

"Alright, so we know who were dealing with. So where to?"

"The jungle." Wade tried to make it sound creepy as he said it but Kim didn't notice so he just continued talking. "Your ride's on its way. Meet them outside in 10"

"Got it."

The screen went blank.

Kim and Ron were making their way through the jungle trying to get to an excluded lair Drakken had hidden. They hadn't talked much; they just pushed and cut their way through high bushes and low branches. Ron fell face fist in a mud puddle and was now making sloshing noises with every step. Rufus had opted to ride on Kim's shoulder over Ron's mud filled pants pocket. It was taking forever for them to get to the lair but there was no other way to get there (not without a hover car that is) so they continued to trek on through the dense wild. Kim pushed back a branch and dipped her head to the side to avoid another but as the first branch was released it whipped past Kim's shoulder and sent Rufus flying backwards into mud. Kim turned around in time to see Ron scoop a filthy naked mole rat up and place him on his own shoulder.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Rufus." Kim apologized.

The pink rodent crossed his arms and squeaked what sounded like an insult.

"Hey Kim," Ron spoke up. "Rufus wants you to be a little more careful."

"Oh, I really am sorry." Kim didn't really wait for a response and went back to working her way to the mad scientist's hidden lair.

"Kim, not to upset you or anything but maybe if you weren't so distracted you would have noticed that branch before it hit Rufus." Ron felt brave speaking up to Kim … and he kind of liked it.

Kim didn't respond, but she stopped in her tracks. Ron stopped too, just a few feet behind her already cringing and waiting for her to flip out on him for saying something wrong.

"There it is." Kim said as she pointed to a building covered in over grown plants; and obviously either ignoring Ron's last comments or she didn't hear them ... or maybe she just agreed with them and didn't want to admit it.

Kim and Ron sneaked in the shadows up to the side of the building. They found an open window. Drakken obviously didn't think anyone would be finding him out in the middle of the jungle. The room was void of human life and Team Possible sneaked inside. Ron's pants got caught on the windowsill in their usual way and he fell face fist through the window with his feet over his head and his pants (still caught on the windowsill) at his ankles.

Kim rolled her eyes and ignored Ron as he pulled his pants back up. She was looking out into the hall through a barely cracked door. The hall was dark but there was enough moonlight shining through windows that she could see well. The "lair" looked more like a jungle vacation home then a lab of any sort but if this is where Wade had tracked Drakken and Shego then they must be hiding somewhere. It was night though and they probably didn't expect Kim Possible to find them at all, so they were (probably) completely off guard, that didn't mean there halls were unguarded though. Ron was now standing behind Kim looking out into the hall.

"Where do you think they are?" He whispered not so quietly.

"Shhh, Ron." Kim whispered in a true whispering voice.

She carefully inspected the hall as she sneaked out into it. With every step she was careful not to set off some alarm. She got to the end of the hall. Nothing. No traps, no alarms, just nothing.

"That's strange." She mumbled to herself.

"What is KP?" Ron was still right behind her and this time managed to keep his voice a whisper when he spoke.

"Oh, nothing I guess … just thought there would have been some kind of trap or something down that hall."

Ron turned his head to look back down the hall. He didn't see anything but a darkened hall.

Kim and Ron sneaked around the lair for a while till they found a room with what appeared to be some new inventions in it. Ron was excited they finally found a room worth searching and started to rush right in. Kim grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back behind her.

"Wait." Kim told him. "Don't you find any of this odd?"

"What do you mean?"

"There's been no traps, no alarms no nothing. And supposedly this is Drakken's lair but in all the rooms we've checked not once did we find either Drakken or Shego. This just feels …"

Before Kim could finish Ron finished the sentence for her. "Trapish?"

"Ron, that's _still_ not a word … but yes." She had turned to look at Ron while she spoke. She rolled her eyes at him and started to turn her head back around to look in the room in front of them.

Before Kim could turn around though a foot struck her straight in the chest and floored her. Someone was kneeling on her chest to keep her pinned down. She looked up at them.

"Hey princess!" came a female voice followed by two glowing green hands suddenly igniting. There wasn't any light but the moonlight filtering in and the sudden glowing green orbs lit the whole hallway Kim was laid out in.

"Kim!" Ron yelled her name but Kim was only briefly aware of it, she was already attacking back.

Kim rolled Shego off of her. The green woman quickly got to her feet and jumped up to knock Kim down again. Shec dodged it this time and answered her second kick with a punch of her own. It barely connected and Shego was completely unfazed by it. The room where Kim assumed the stolen chip was and Ron were now behind her. Shego threw a green blast of energy at her but she flipped to the side and it connected with the frame of the door to the room after a frantic Ron scrambled out of the way. Drakken even had to duck to avoid being hit by it. He and Ron had gotten into a slap fight that was only broken by the blot Shego had thrown.

Drakken tried to make his way to one of the machines in the room several times but Ron wouldn't allow it. The two men were slapping and tumbling over each other trying to keep the other away from pushing buttons on the large computer looking machine sitting on a table in the back corner of the room.

"Ron! Hurry, get the chip!" Ron heard Kim call out to him from the hall. He turned around long enough to see Shego jump on Kim again. He abandoned his task of stopping Drakken form pushing unknown buttons and went to find the chip.

"Hahaha! Your too late sidekick!" Drakken called to Ron.

Ron ignored him and continued to look for the chip. Rufus was even running around the room looking for it too. The pink naked mole rat was working his way in and out of cabinets and drawers throwing things twice his size out of his way as he went.

There was a loud crash as Shego and Kim came tumbling into the room. Well it was more like Kim came tumbling into the room and Shego came jumping gracefully in after her. Kim and Shego continued to Jump and kick and punch and flip and yell idle banter at one another. Ron briefly looked up from his mad search for the chip to see Kim … losing? Shego's hand was glowing again as she swiped at Kim. Kim tried to turn out of the way but Shego raked her glowing nails across her left shoulder and down to the top of the left side of her chest. Kim fell. Ron continued to watch in panicked shock. She should have stood right back up. Why wasn't she standing back up? Ron dropped a piece of metal he had picked up to look under and ran over to Kim. Shego was about to go for another swipe but Ron awkwardly tried to stop her. This didn't deter Shego though; she just drew back her leg and kicked Ron sending him flying across the room. Drakken was at the door now and ready to run out.

"Come now Shego!" Drakken called. "Time to go!"

Shego turned to look at Drakken then back down at Kim who was laying at her feet unconscious.

"See you later Kimmie …" Ron ran to Kim again and Shego jumped easily to the door to follow Drakken. "Or maybe not." She called back as her and Drakken disappeared down the hall.

* * *

PoisonKytti: just a thought, i think ive seen it done different ways but would you say shego's green "stuff" is made of plasma or energy? ... anyway, as always reviews on the story are always appreciated! THANKS FOR READING! ch4 is coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry this took so long to get uploaded! im already working on CH 5 but i have to go be a camp consular this next week so it might be even long before i get up ch5 but i will work as fast as i can to get it up. ^_^ anyway here we go, i hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Kim! Kim!" Ron frantically shouted at his unconscious girlfriend.

Kim was out cold, her purple mission shirt had 4 slices in it from Shego's nails and blood was slowly seeping out of the wounds left in her cream colored flesh and dyeing her shirt a deep purple/red color. Rufus hid in Ron's pocket when he saw the blood.

"It's ok little buddy." Ron reassured Rufus but his voice was shaky and he was having a hard time not panicking himself. He wanted to just freak out but he forced himself to be calm for Kim's sake, he knew that now more than ever she needed him. Ron wasn't sure if he should move her or what but he knew he needed help. He fished Kim's kimmunicator out of her pocket and contacted Wade.

"Hey Ki … Ron? What's up?" Wade was surprised to see Ron's face and the visible sheer terror displayed on it.

"Kim's hurt!" Ron blurted out almost yelling it.

"Ok, how bad, what happened?"

Ron turned the Kimmunicator so wade could see Kim and her shoulder then turned it back to his own face to talk to Wade again.

"Alright, that's not good, is she passes out?" Ron nodded his head. It was taking everything he had no to freak out. "Well first we need to stop the bleeding. Do you have a … Ron, what's that beeping?" Wade stopped mid sentence. Ron had been so panicked and focused on Kim that he just now stopped for the first time to listen to what was going on around him. Suddenly he heard it too.

Ron looked around the room and finally stopped when he saw large numbers displayed on the big machine Drakken had been messing with and they were counting backwards. 'Wait … why are the counting backwards?' Ron thought, it took him a second then his brown eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Umm, Wade, we got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"That beeping, yea, it's a bomb."

"A Bomb! How much time do you have left?"

"About 5 minutes."

"Ron, there's no time to treat Kim, you have to get out of there now!"

"But what do I do about her?"

"Pick her up and run, how big is the bomb?"

"I'm not sure. "Ron said trying not to hyperventilate now.

Ron turned the Kimmunicator towards the machine with the numbers then back to himself again.

"Ron, if that whole things is explosives you need to get as far away as you can from where you are in the 5 minutes or however long you have left and hope that you are far enough away cause when that goes off, well let's just say there won't be much left of the lair or anything around it. GO NOW!" Wade shouted the last two words and closed the communication between himself and Ron.

Ron stuffed the Kimmunicator in his pocket and looked around quickly. He was going to have to carry Kim.

"You ready to Run Rufus?" Ron asked his loyal pet. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket to give the "ok" on his part.

Ron carefully scooped Kim up, he was surprised to find she was lighter than he had expected. She was very thin but Ron knew enough to know that muscle weighs more than fat and Kim was mostly muscle. Her red hair was sticking to the blood and getting in the wound but Ron didn't have time to fix that. He figured she could clean up later.

Ron made his way through the hall ways carrying Kim close to him. Her right shoulder was pressed firmly to him so her left one was facing away and blood was starting to leak down his hand and arm. Normally he would have freaked out at the sight of such a wound and so much blood but it was just his girlfriend's blood, he kept telling himself, not some strangers. That helped him with the gross out factor, not so much with the worrying though.

Ron finally pushed his way through a door and into the outside; Wade had told him to get as far away as he could in the time he had left so he just kept running. He hit the edge of the trees and bushes and kept pressing on with no machete or extra hands to push branches and leaves out of the way. He pressed Kim to his chest to protect her the best he could from being hurt any worse than she already was. In the process of protecting Kim though he kept getting scrapes on his own body from anything and everything that swept by him. As he ran he tried to judge just how long he had left and how far he had ran. He realized he had absolutely no idea how far he was from the "lair" but he guessed he had less than a minute left before the explosion. As this thought passed through his mind he heard the explosion and felt the earth shake beneath his feet. He purposely fell forward on top of Kim to shield her from the strong wind that blew past them. Some branches were flung at Ron's back but he hardly noticed, he was so intent on covering Kim's body.

The wind from the explosion past in an instant and Ron sat up on his knees pulling Kim's upper body into his lap. She was dirty and looked like a mess but to him she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He cradled her with one arm, pressing her close to him and reached his other hand into his pocket to get out the Kimmunicator. It was gone! Ron reached to the bottom of his pocket but his hand went right through. Sometime during his fleeing from Drakken's lair something must have tore a hole in his pants. Now that he looked at himself a lot of something had torn lots of holes in his clothing and he was just as dirty as Kim was.

Ron wasn't sure what to do about Kim's wound but he looked at it again. It looked like the bleeding had mostly stopped, that was a good sign. 'Kim must be a fast healer.' Ron thought to himself.

Rufus popped out of Ron's left pocket and crawled up to sit on Ron's right shoulder. Kim's head was resting against his left one.

Rufus made some sad sounds and looked depressed.

"It's ok." Ron reassured him. "See, the bleeding's stopped and this is Kim we're talking about after all, she can do anything, she'll be fine." Ron wasn't sure he believed his own words but he chose that he was going to.

It was dark out, the kimmunicator was gone, Kim was unconscious and Ron was at a loss for what to do so he continued to just sit and hold Kim in his lap. Rufus shivered and Ron realized it was cold out.

"Well, I guess we got to do something about it being so cold out." Ron said more to himself than to anyone else. "We need to find somewhere more clear than here too, so I can lay Kim out and get her cleaned up, ill need water too." It helped Ron to think clearly and stay calm when he talked things through out loud. He gently picked Kim up and stood up. "So, which way do you think we should go?" Ron turned his head and looked at Rufus who was still sitting on his right shoulder.

Rufus sniffed the air and looked around then squeaked a few times and pointed left.

"Are you sure little buddy?"

Rufus nodded.

Ron started walking, occasionally talking to Rufus or Kim and Kissing Kim's forehead sporadically. He was trying to hold himself together but he wanted to just fall apart, it killed him to see Kim so helpless. Rage at Shego hadn't even kicked in yet but he was sure as soon as he knew Kim would really be ok that he would eternally hate the green tinted woman. Suddenly he stopped and intently listened for a moment before breaking out in to a fast paced jog. After a few yards Ron saw the source of the noise, a water fall. He was at the bottom of it and it pooled out into a small calm lake that then turned back into a stream and continued on its path. The tree line was pushed slightly back from the edge of the lake and Ron laid Kim down so she was leaning against a tree but not too far from him as he went to the edge of the lake to clean his hands, arms and face with the clear water. There was a full moon and it shown brilliantly down in the clearing and reflected on the lake.

Ron cleaned off the dirt and scrapes he had gotten then turned to look at Kim. He couldn't help but smile, no matter how beaten up she looked she was still beautiful and his and that made him smile. He walked back over to her and picked her up and brought her closer to the water. He brought scoops of water up to her and gently began to clean the dirt off her face and arms. When he had finished he looked at her shoulder and tried to figure out how he was supposed to clean it. He finally settled for ripping off the shoulder fabric, Shego had already ripped it in 4 places. Ron ripped the shirt's sleeve off, being careful not to touch the wound too much and to not tear the shirt too low as to expose her chest. He dipped the cloth he tore off in the cold water and rinsed it off then he brought it up to her shoulder and ran it gently over her wound. The 4 marks Shego left ran from the top of her shoulder and diagonal down to the top of her left breast. Ron was nervous enough just cleaning her shoulder but as the marks got closer to her breast he got even more nervous and careful of how he was touching her. He had to admit to himself, he so badly wanted to go lower down her shirt, he was a teenage boy after all, he was curious what she looked like but he'd never do anything without her consent. As hard as it was for him to restrain himself, he respected Kim and her body more than he cared to get his peep show.

He finished cleaning her wound and leaned her back against the tree so she wasn't laying flat in dirt. Rufus had been running around gathering branches and tree bark and everything else he could find to make a fire while Ron had cleaned off Kim. As bad as camp Wannaweep was Ron finally found something useful about it, he had learned how to make a fire with nothing but what he could find around him while there. He gathered the necessary tools and had a small fire going within minutes. He tried to judge how far the warmth reached and decided Kim was too far to feel it so he brought her closer and held her in his lap so he could keep her warm with his own body heat besides the fire.

"Oh, KP, I don't know what's gotten into you lately. You haven't been yourself." Ron decided to talk to the still unconscious Kim, there were things that had been bothering him for a while but he could never find the time to talk to her about them. "I know this relationship probably isn't perfect, I know you could do so much better than me but I also know no one else could ever care about you as much as I do." Ron paused and bit his lip then continued. "No one could ever _love_ you as much as I do Kim." Ron hung his head, leaning his forehead against Kim's. "Oh Kim, I hope it's not this relationship that's troubling you, I'm so sorry, I've never wanted to be any trouble to you, all I've ever wanted was to help but if there is something I'm doing wrong you have to tell me. I know I mess up a lot but I've always tried my best and you Kim, you've always been so kind, so understanding, you've always cared about me too, I know you've done so much for me, I know you tend to put others and their needs before your own … I hope that's not what you're doing now, I hope you're not dating me just for my sake, Kim if that's the problem I can be an adult about this, always did seem too good to be true and if breaking up would help you focus again … I can handle it Kim. I'd rather us be good friends than a bad couple." Ron didn't know what came over him but he spilled everything he was thinking to Kim while she laid in his lap. Ron looked down at her face, she looked so peaceful, it was the first time he'd seen her with that look in weeks. He ran his thumb over her lips and thought about leaning down to steal a kiss but didn't.

Just as Ron was thinking to himself that he would give anything to see her bright green eyes again Kim stirred slightly. He excitedly cradled her with his left arm and used his right hand to brush hair out of her face. Kim opened her eyes.

"Kim? How are you?" Ron looked down into Kim eyes with concern. It was so good to see her eyes open, he thought to himself.

Before Kim could say anything or even think straight a pain shot through her left shoulder. She raised her right hand up to touch it but stopped when she noticed her missing sleeve and the marks. Suddenly things were becoming clear. She tried to sit up but her head was pounding and she ended up falling back against Ron with her hand on her head.

"What happened to Shego and Drakken" Kim looked around taking in her surroundings. "and where are we?"

Ron was hesitant as he told her. "They got away."

"Damn it!" Kim said with irritation as she tried to sit up. She tried to sit up too fast, however, and got dizzy. Ron helped her off his lap and to the ground next to him. After he saw she could sit up on her own he brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

Kim and Ron sat in silence for a while. Both wanted to speak and not just about Drakken and Shego getting away but about so much more too. Kim kept looking at her bare shoulder and Ron suspected it hurt but Kim was never one to complain about a little pain … or a lot of pain.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked.

"Not really." Kim said as she shrugged and Ron could see that it hurt her to move it.

Kim got up and sat on the other side of the fire. She wasn't really trying to avoid being close to Ron but she wanted to be able to look right at him. Ron, however, took her moving as a sign she didn't want to be close to him. Kim could see just how distracted she was now, completely losing to Shego made her realize this. It was when she thought back to her final thoughts before Shego struck her that she realized that she really had a problem, she needed to confront. It wasn't the fight she was thinking about, she had let her mind wonder to her dream and the vision of Ron and his "little" member and she was thinking about how she really hoped that he'd grown since then, when she should have been focusing on what Shego was doing. Kim wanted to talk about things, to explain what happened and why she'd been so distracted but while she was still gathering her thoughts Ron stood up.

It took everything he had left in him from the night's events but Ron had to say something, he couldn't let Kim go on being miserable any longer, so even if it killed him he decided he had to do something right then and there.

"Kim." Kim could see Ron was building up all the courage he had. "We need to talk." Kim raised her eye brows but didn't say anything. She couldn't possibly think of what he wanted to talk about and she patiently waited for him to speak.

"I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately and I think I know what's wrong."

"You do?" Kim couldn't help herself from sounding hopeful but she really seriously doubted he knew what was plaguing her … that is unless Monique told him, she suddenly couldn't remember if she told Monique not to tell him or not.

"Yea, and Kim, you really shouldn't worry so much about other people."

'Monique really did tell him?' She thought Monique could keep her mouth shut for her at least. 'Well, I guess that's what I get for confiding in a gossip.'

"Yea, Ron, I know but …" Ron cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry KP, but I have something I need to say and you really need to listen." Kim was impressed; she'd never seen Ron so assertive before, maybe this whole having to save her thing did him some good. "I've been noticing you change slowly over the past few weeks, at first it just affected us then your friends and family and now it's even getting in the way of us helping people! I can't stand to see you hurt Kim, if it's just hurting me that's one thing, I can handle that but this is hurting you and I won't let it."

"Ron, it's just some scratches" (more like gashes) "they'll heal quickly."

"No, I'm not talking about that." Ron seemed to start getting upset but he was hiding his emotions fairly well.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to explain. Kim …" Ron stopped and wrapped his arms around his stomach like he was going to be sick, his eyes were welling up with tears but he was determined to not let Kim see how bad this was hurting him no matter what. 'Her feelings are more important.' He told himself before he continued. "Kim, I can't do this anymore, I can't stand seeing you so miserable every day. It kills me to know I cause you so much pain in your life. Id rather be just your best friend and make you happy and get to hang out with you than be your boyfriend and make you miserable and never get to be around you."

Kim couldn't believe what she thought she was hearing. Ron's words didn't seem to make sense to her. 'What is he talking about?' Kim was trying to make sense of what Ron was saying and she found herself standing up and talking herself. "Wait, what?" she asked, her voice a little more urgent and high pitch then she meant it to be.

"No, Kim, I'm not doing this, I'm sorry, I know you want to make everyone happy but I won't let you try to make me happy at the expense of your feelings."

"Ron, what are you saying! What are you talking about!"

"Your not happy with me, I can see it, so …" Ron took a deep breath. "so this is it Kim, I still want to be your friend, I know it might not be possible but I want to go back to the way things were."

"Ron wait, I _do_ want to be with you, I like being your girlfriend, unless you don't want to be my boyfriend any more." Kim got quiet and looked down at the ground then back up into Ron's eyes, he was standing only a foot in front of her now. She could see him thinking things over while her green eyes burned into his brown ones

"I don't get it KP." Ron was quiet when he spoke and looked worn out. Kim wasn't sure if it was because of the nights events of the conversation that wore him out though.

"What don't you get Ron?"

"Why have you been so distant?"

"Ron … it's not that ive been meaning to … I just … ive been dealing with some new things and I haven't been sure how to … how to respond to them." Kim bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if this was the right time or not to talk about things or what parts she should tell him or if she should blurt it all out and the most annoying thought that passed through her head was 'I wander what he looks like naked.' 'what the hell, why would I wonder that at a time like this.' Kim was at mental war when Ron spoke again.

"Kim, you know I care, please, if something is bothering you, you have to tell me, I want to help, I'm always hear to listen, I always have been and always will be, best friend, boyfriend, or nothing to you it doesn't matter, ill always be here cause I care."

Kim looked up at Ron, how could she tell him about the dirty things she'd been thinking lately? This was so new to her, and she didn't know how he would react. She decided that she was just going to go for it and just tell him no matter how he reacted, she didn't want to lose him and she was afraid that that was exactly where this was heading no matter how many times he would say that he'd always be there for her, she didn't want to push him away any farther. She decided to talk about the latter of her dreams before tackling the more personal ones.

"You'd never cheat on me would you?"

Whatever it was that Ron had expected Kim to say that obviously wasn't it and his face very visibly showed that. He blinked in astonishment a few times before responding.

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

Kim wasn't sure what came over her but she suddenly threw herself towards Ron and wrapped her good arm around his neck and buried her face in between his neck and shoulder.

"KP, what's wrong?"

A few tears had slipped out and made little dark spots on Ron's shirt but Kim managed to keep her voice even while she spoke.

"I know it's stupid but some things Bonnie's been saying have been really bothering me lately and I don't want to lose you."

"Bonnie? Why would you listen to her?"

"It's not like I specifically listened to her but she pointed out some real things."

Ron had wrapped his arms around Kim.

"I really don't think anything Bonnie says could possibly be real. What did she say?"

Kim left her arm around Ron's neck and didn't try to move out of his embrace but she turned her face away and stared at the ground. She was feeling so embarrassed she didn't even want to look at Ron. Now Came the hard part, she didn't know what to say or where to start.

"Bonnie had just been saying how if I don't change some things I'll lose you to someone who will … do certain things." Kim was glad her face was turned and her hair was hanging over her shoulders, she was blushing so deeply just thinking about the things she was, while in Ron's arms, that her cheeks matched her hair.

"Change? Change what? Your fine the way you are" Ron paused then almost whispered the next part. "You're perfect."

Kim didn't say anything at first; she just bit her bottom lip. 'This shouldn't be so hard' she thought 'Ron and I can talk about anything with each other, right? I shouldn't be so embarrassed to have these kinds of thoughts and feelings. I can do anything, I can do this.'

"Ron, do you…" Kim fidgeted a bit but sucked in a deep breath and kept going. "do you ever think about … more than kissing?"

"More than kissing? What do you mean?"

Kim pushed away from Ron and walked over to the closest tree and leaned against it facing away from Ron. Ron just stared at her back completely confused by what she had asked him and why she moved away.

"Like … you know … touching each other." Kim couldn't believe she had just asked that, she raised a hand to her mouth, she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Kim, we touch each other all the time. I don't know if I really think about it though, I kinda just do it; do you want me to think about it before I touch you? Do you not like it when I touch you?"

Kim turned to face Ron, the conversation had started and she had to finish now. She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, that's not what I meant, I like it when you touch me, I really do, that's why I wondered it you ever thought about doing more touching?"

"More touching, ok, I guess I could."

"Ron, you're still not getting it, are you?" Kim felt a little frustrated that Ron wasn't getting what she meant but that was just a sign to her that he probably never thought about it before.

Ron was confused, he couldn't figure out what Kim was talking about, of course he had thought about going farther with Kim a thousand times but he couldn't believe that would be what she was talking about. He was trying to keep his head out of the gutter.

"Don't you ever think about … going farther? You know, taking things to the next level?" Kim was so embarrassed and Ron could clearly see it. He was in shock though and was having a hard time forming coherent thoughts. "Please say something."

"Kim, I … I … I don't know what to say."

"I know, I'm sorry, I know it's stupid, I don't know what I was thinking. I …" Ron cut Kim off.

"Kim, no, wait, I'm just … surprised is all. I didn't know you thought about that stuff too."

Kim caught that Ron had added "too" to the end of his sentence giving her hope that maybe she wasn't alone in her new curiosity.

"You know, if there is ever anything you want me to do … or anything you want to do … you just have to tell me, I don't want you to feel you have to hold things back from me, especially when it comes to "us" stuff" Ron was cautious as he spoke, he could see this subject was hard for Kim to talk about and he was trying to be helpful. He was feeling relived more than anything that Kim didn't want to break up with him and that she had the same thoughts and feelings he did.

"After everything Bonnie had been saying, it's just made me kinda curious, you know how I am, I can't help it."

"Curious about what … specifically?"

"I guess, like what it's like to … nnhhmm" Kim was having a hard time saying her thoughts out loud. "you know … touch each other." She made her last sentence sound more like a question than a statement by raising her voice up a little at the last word.

"O … K." Ron wasn't sure how to react he so badly wanted to jump at the chance to do more with his girlfriend but he wanted to make sure he respected her properly, he knew Kim liked to be in control and he didn't want to take that away from her. "So what do you want to do about this?"

"I … I'm not sure … what do you want to do about it?"

Ron looked to the ground then back up at Kim. His blond hair was a mess and he looked like he was about to pass out but he managed to smile at Kim quickly. "KP it's up to you what you want to do. I'll do anything for you … with you …" Ron's voice got a little quieter. "to you?" then he raised the volume back up. "You just have to let me know … what you're ready for."

Kim was shocked that Ron was so open to things; she hadn't guessed he would be. She thought maybe he might have given things some thought before but she never expected this kind of reaction. Both her and Ron looked at the ground between them. They were only standing a few feet apart now. Both were an utter mess but neither was noticing they were both too intently thinking about what to do or say next.

"Well, I …" Before Kim could continue they heard a loud noise like a helicopter and suddenly a spot light was shining down on them.

It was a ride Wade had arranged to find them and take them home. Kim was disappointed and relived for so many reasons and the ride home was slightly uncomfortable for the couple but both knew this was a good step in the right direction for them and neither one could help but be a little excited.

* * *

PoisonKytti: wow this one was long, has anyone else noticed that the chapters just keep getting longer? anyway as always thank you for reading and please leave a review! i LOVE reading your reviews and i try to respond to them all!


	5. Chapter 5

I am from the bottom of my heart sorry for this taking almost a year! to get out! after camp last summer i started school again and I've been working really hard towards graduating. (one more semester i think! woot!) also I'm having trouble writing Kim in this sitch, i think of her as so strong and such a control freak that its hard to think of her ever relinquishing any of that, Ron as her boyfriend is the only person i ever see her trusting enough for her to let go a little with. anyway, i think this chapter is a little short but im working on the next chapter already and i think this next one will make up for making you all wait so long for this, thank you to everyone who is still reading this story! i love you all!

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since Kim first tried to talk to Ron about the new feelings she was having and they had gone on very few missions since then with Kim's shoulder still heeling. One good thing came out of the injury though. As much as it drove Kim crazy to not participate in cheer she was now able to almost completely avoid Bonnie and as a result no hash words or taunting had been dished and Kim had been sleeping fairly well. In fact she had even had a few of her "good" dreams the last few nights.

Kim and Ron still hadn't moved any farther in their relationship but at least it was out in the open now that they were both thinking about there potentially being more.

It was late and Kim had just woken up from a fairly good dream about her and Ron. She was thinking about how in her dream he wasn't clumsy and he knew exactly what to do. The feeling of him lying next to her was still lingering in her mind as she started to think more and more about reality. She didn't want the feeling of being close to Ron to fade and she knew the longer she was awake the more it would. She had decided several times that she was ready to take things farther with Ron but she never could find the time or words to express this. The thing that most often stopped her from saying anything, however, was one of the things that bothered her most. Kim was struggling with not controlling her and Ron's relationship. She liked to be in control, having control was safe, having controlling was comforting but she didn't want to be that girlfriend, she knew Ron would follow her and go along with what she said but she wanted things to be equal and as much as the thought bothered her she had finally come to admit to herself that when it came to physical parts of their relationship she wanted Ron to take some control, she wanted him to be a man about things, she trusted him and she wanted him to know it and for him to feel like he was in control too, not just her. It was hard for her to think about it but it was what she wanted, to be able to relax and let things go every once in a while and to not have to have her guard up so high. Ron was just the thing she needed to help her relax but she didn't know how to get him to step up without taking charge herself.

Kim looked at her clock, it was a little before midnight, she thought about calling Ron. Kim picked up her new kimmunicator (her old one was lost somewhere in a jungle now) but just stared at the blank screen undecided on what to do. The feeling of Ron lying next to her was wearing off but the hot passionate feeling from the dream was not.

Ron was sound asleep when his ronnunicator Wade had recently given him started beeping. Still half asleep he clumsily fumbled for it. When he finally got a hold of it and answered he was surprised to see Kim's face instead of Wade's. He quickly ran his hands over his blond hair and straightened his shirt that had practically twisted around him enough to strangle him.

"Kim, is something wrong?" Ron asked; true concern in his voice. Ron was confused why Kim was calling him so late and when he looked into her green eyes he could tell something was troubling his red headed girlfriend.

"Oh, nothing's wrong … exactly." Kim had a million things she wanted to say but as usual wasn't sure how to say any of them out loud.

Ron pulled himself up in his bed to a full sitting position and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to push away the sleep and prepare himself for whatever it was Kim called for.

"Is there something you need KP?" He asked.

Kim was silent for so long Ron started to think she fell asleep with her eyes open. She was looking down but still holding her kimmunicator so he could see her face. Kim was struggling to voice what she wanted to talk about and was both annoyed and thankful at the same time that Ron was being so patient. She was thankful that he was giving her time to think and not getting annoyed or upset with her for waking him up but she was still annoyed because in all honesty she wanted Ron to step up and be the one to bring up the conversation she wanted to have. This was embarrassing for her.

Kim wasn't sure what to say but felt bad for taking so much time to think and decided to just jump right in. "Ummm, Ron?" Kim slowly and quietly began. "Do you remember the conversation we had the night we were in the jungle …" Kim reflexively brushed her left shoulder with her right hand while still holding the kimmunicator steady in her left hand. "the night I hurt my shoulder?"

Now Ron was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "Yea." Was all he replied but he couldn't help thinking to himself 'of course I remember, how could I forget.'

They were both still holding their communication devices so if they were looking at the screen they could have seen each other but neither was, they were both looking away from each other. Finally Ron spoke again.

"Kim." He started slow and cautiously. "If there's something you want to talk about … I meant what I said before when I told you I'm always here for you."

Kim started blushing with the thought of what she wanted to say. Ron could see her unease. He could tell she wanted to continue the conversation they had had the night a few weeks ago but she felt embarrassed by her feelings.

"I … I think …" Kim swallowed hard before trying to finish her sentence again. "I think I'd like to try doing some new things with you … if you want."

"Of course Kim, whatever you want." Ron gave a weak smile but Kim didn't see it then he thought for a second and added. "I never want to make you uncomfortable though."

Kim didn't say anything but just continued to blush in silence; eyes still adverted, with embarrassment, from the screen. When she finally did talk she turned her head and let her hair fall in front of her face, her cheeks were on fire, she was sure they were as red as her hair, she felt so awkward. "What kinds of things do you think about? I mean, … what kinds of things do you think you're ready for or would you like to do … with me." Kim could hear her heart beating, she couldn't believe the things she heard coming out of her mouth.

"Well … you honestly want to know?" Kim didn't turn her head or move at all except to nod yes. "I … KP, I … I don't want to say something that will scare you away or gross you out or anything … but I am a guy, I can't help it, sometimes I do thing think about … touching … you … more intimately. Your beautiful Kim." Ron sheepishly put a hand behind his head and briefly rustled his hair. Kim couldn't believe what Ron just confessed, she was excited but admittedly a little scared at the same time. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted to touch him, she wanted to explore all over his body. The only time she'd ever seen a naked man was in a science book and she so badly wanted to see Ron and be allowed to touch him. "How 'bout you? What do you think about?" Ron asked Kim.

"The same thing" Kim answered. "I … I …" again Kim was having a hard time vocalizing what she wanted to say. She felt frustrated that it seemed to come much easier for Ron. "Sometimes I think about you … and what it'd be like to see you … naked." Kim felt her heart, which till now was pounding at full speed, stop dead in her chest with what she had just blurted out. She decided she had gone that far though so while she was just going to blurt things out she went on before Ron could answer. "And I want you to step up and take control of what we do a little sometimes … I don't want to always lead …. I want this to be equal." Kim was practically whispering by the time she finished talking and she couldn't believe it; she was saying out loud to her boyfriend all her dirty secrets about him.

Kim felt panicked after blurting out such personal statements but was relieved when Ron answered quickly, not making her wait in agony, imagining up all kinds of ways he could reject what she just said.

"You … you actually want to see me … naked?" Ron was genuinely confused. He knew he wasn't the best looking guy out there; he couldn't fathom why Kim would actually have any interest in him physically. Really he had a hard enough time trying to figure out why she wanted to date him at all.

Kim turned to face the screen for an instant but long enough to see the shock on Ron's face. She was sure she was bright red and was hoping in the darkness Ron couldn't see just how ferociously she was blushing but as she continued to stare at him through her kimmunicator screen she was sure he was fully composed with not even a hint of pink touching his pale skin.

Kim slowly nodded and Ron thought for a moment then did something that surprised even himself. "O.K." was all he said as he switched off his ronnunicator, through his covers from his body, through his clothes on and headed out his bedroom door; leaving a sleeping Rufus in his sock drawer alone in his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Omg in so sorry this took so long to post, I will attach an explanation for those who care at the bottom but for those who just want to read the long over due end to this story, well here you go!**

* * *

Ron found himself standing outside Kim's front door. It was a decent night out and he was taking a moment to gather himself before walking in. He knew the Possibles' (except for Kim) weren't home. The Doctors were at some conference in another state (something about some new medical break throughs that Kim's mom was required to go to and her dad had tagged along) the boys were staying at a friend's house for the night. Ron replayed the past half hour's events over and over in his head. He had been awoken to a call from his red headed, green eyed best friend. From the moment her face had popped on the screen he could tell something was a little off. She looked frustrated but he certainly wasn't expecting her to admit to the things she did. He didn't know why she felt frustrated over that sort of thing though. To him it felt natural to be having those kinds of thoughts; of course he thought dirty things about her from time to time. He certainly wasn't a pervert like some of the guys on the football team with him but he was a guy none the less and there was definitely those nights he just couldn't sleep before *cough* thinking about her in a certain way. But he was not just her horny boyfriend with exceptional physical and mental control when it came to that stuff but he was and always would be her best friend first and foremost and would never push his fantasies on her. But now she was expressing an interest in him and he wanted to jump at the chance while it was still there. He had to keep reminding himself over and over to try not to scare her out of doing anything with him and to restrain himself as much as needed, he never wanted to hurt her or push her too far.

Ron had been sleeping in his boxers and a t-shirt but had thrown on a pair of basketball shorts (he usually wore them to work out for football) and a hoodie, Kim had bought him from Club Banana, before quickly (and quietly) leaving his house. His palms were sweating as his excited thoughts turned to worry. He knew he was clumsy and completely inexperienced and what if he got to her room and she freaked out and turned him down. He vigorously wiped his hands on his hoodie then pulled them away to stare at his palms as he curled them into tight fists and forced himself to regain the rare strength and courage he had felt on his walk over to Kim's.

He had long had a key to the Possibles' house and he let himself in quietly. Ron felt unusually bold as he made his way to Kim's room. He wasn't sweating uncontrollably and his body wasn't shaking, the words Kim had spoken to him ran through his mind spurring him on and not letting him back down. He knew what a control freak she was and she had actually told him she wanted to be equals, he couldn't mess this up, the one time he's ever seen her willingly except letting go a little.

Ron reached Kim's room and stood on the top step, he observed her in her bed. She had obviously fallen back asleep after their conversation. She most likely had not expected him to come over so late at night. Ron took another step and was now standing completely in her room, knowing no one else was home he still pushed a button (he had very rarely seen used but he knew it was there) and the stairs connecting Kim's room to the rest of the house slowly folded and rose up to close her room off. He knew no one was home but he couldn't help but feel more comfortable with the "door" closed.

Ron walked over to the edge of Kim's bed and kneeled down. Kim was laying on her right side and they were now face to face just inches apart from each other. He was trying to decide the best way to wake Kim without startling her and finally settled on a light kiss, just like sleeping beauty, she was his sleeping princess after all. It was fitting he thought to himself as he leaned in to close the gap. Their lips touched just barely and Kim's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.

"Ron?" Kim asked. She found herself both shocked and excited that Ron was kneeling next to her bed; then wondered if this was a new dream.

"Yea, it's me. … KP, I knew you were here alone tonight and …" He trailed off searching for the right words. He looked down at the bed then back up. Deep brown eyes met bright green ones and he continued. "and I wanted to be here with you." Ron pushed himself up onto the bed, bringing his and Kim's faces nose to nose.

Kim scooted herself over but didn't move her face away. Ron took the extra room and kneeled on the bed next to her.

It was dark but with the full moon outside there was still just enough light to see each other well. Neither could turn away from the other, both unsure of just what was happening or what was going to happen.

It was Ron who moved first after reminding himself of Kim's words from their previous conversation. He brought both hands up and cupped Kim's face between them. His touch was light and he gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before slowly leaning forward and placing his lips on hers.

Kim who was sitting with her knees folded up under her chin twisted her upper body to face Ron better and dropped her knees to sit in an all too familiar cheerleader style, while placing both hands against Ron's chest for support.

Ron moved one hand behind Kim's neck and placed his other hand down on the bed as he leaned his body weight forward to push Kim down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Ron had no idea what he was doing, or what he was supposed to do next but Kim had let him go this far with no complaints or signs of wanting to stop and he didn't want to stop either. Ron broke the kiss reluctantly and pulled away a few inches.

"Kim, I …" he dropped his head and shook it not knowing what to say. He needed a haircut and his shaggy blond hair swayed with his movement. He looked up to see Kim staring at him. He didn't recognize the look on her face.

Ron was trying to give her what she wanted, Kim knew this, he always tried to give her what she wanted but he was probably as scared and unsure as she was. She couldn't help but be concerned for him. Maybe he wasn't ready to do this sort of thing; why else would he have stopped when she was so being so open to him.

"I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to do something wrong, or too much."

'That's why he stopped?' Kim thought to herself, a little shocked.

"Ron, don't worry, I'll let you know if you do something I don't like or if something is 'too much'."

Ron shook his head again. "No, Kim, now. … Tell me now." There was no frustration in his voice, he was quiet and gentle when he spoke.

Kim and Ron stared at each other. He still had his hand behind her neck and the other on the bed and she still had her palms pressed against his chest.

"How far can I go?" Ron asked so bluntly Kim was taken back for a moment. She knew exactly how far she'd let him go but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Ron continued to stare down at his girlfriend lying beneath him. He wasn't going to go any farther till she answered but he wasn't going to remove himself from his position above her till she said so either.

Kim just stared back. 'This is so embarrassing!' Every inch of her screamed. She wanted to answer Ron so they could just continue but she couldn't get the words past her lips. Finally she managed to get it out in a mumble.

"What?' Ron asked softly, dipping his head down so his ear was closer to Kim's mouth this time.

"All the way … you can take me … all the way." Kim blushed as red as her hair but it was hard to tell in the dark.

That's what he thought she said. He couldn't believe it. He thought maybe some over the clothes touching or in his brightest hope he'd get to see her naked, he couldn't hardly believe this.

Ron was excited and found himself feeling a little confident and a slight bit smug. Smug because of all the guys that she could choose from she wanted to be with him in such a complete and intimate way.

Ron's thoughts only took him a second and he was back to kissing his red headed girlfriend.

As they kissed, Kim moved her hands down to the bottom of Ron's hoodie and began to pull it up. Ron lifted himself up for only a second to pull the hoodie up over his head then reattached himself to Kim's lips, this time deeper and with more passion.

Kim sighed into the passion and Ron took advantage of the slight opening in her mouth. He thrust his tongue into Kim's mouth and she immediately jutted hers out to meet his as she ran her hands up under the front of his shirt. His smooth skin felt good under her roaming fingers. Ron continued to grow in confidence as Kim continued to show more and more interest in intimate contact. Kim pulled up on Ron's shirt and again he parted from her, just long enough to take the piece of clothing off, before dipping back down once again to kiss his girlfriend with all the emotion he could pour out of himself.

Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and laced her fingers into is hair just as he started to move his mouth from hers to trail kisses down her cheek and to her neck. Kim made a small noise as Ron kissed up and down her neck. It wasn't really a moan but it was enough that Ron took it as he was doing something right. Ron continued to kiss down Kim's exposed skin to her shoulder. She had a tank top on and he could see the scares left on her pale skin. He kissed across them, without trying to bring much attention to exactly what he was doing, then back up to her neck quickly before moving his head to the other side of the green eyed teen's neck.

Ron loved the way their bodies felt when he was laying on top of her. He couldn't help but want more. He was starting to feel greedy as he kissed more and more of the wonderful, exposed flesh. He wanted to kiss more, see more, feel more. His chest was bare and he wanted to feel his girlfriend's chest pressed bare skin to bare skin. He was afraid at first but then remembered she already said she wanted this, and so far as for being equals or him stepping up, she's the one who'd really made and progresses getting some of his clothing off … although, getting his clothing off was never a problem, it was keeping them on, particularly his pants, that he had a problem with.

Ron pulled his mouth away from Kim's skin and knelt up on his knees. He slowly slid both hands from where they were placed and settled them at the bottom of her tank top. His heart was beating out of control as he slowly began to push upward and kept looking for some kind of sign, good or bad. As the top reached the bottom of her breasts Kim sat and pulled the top the rest of the way off. She had been sleeping and was wearing no bra, two small but perfect mounds bounced as they fell out of the bottom of the shirt.

Kim had never felt so insecure in her life as she did in that moment when Ron just stared at her semi naked body. She almost immediately covered her chest with her arms as she laid back on the bed again.

"Why are you covering yourself from me?" Ron asked but Kim didn't answer. "You don't need to hide from me, you're beautiful, and … I _want_ to see."

Kim moved her palms to cover her face, she couldn't look into Ron's eyes as he looked at her naked body, and she still used her arms to cover her chest.

"Kim … can I please see?" Ron was genuinely asking, but before she could answer he had already lightly taken her arms in his hands and was moving them away. Kim wanted to be doing this, she didn't know why she felt so embarrassed, she decided to face him head on and looked him right in the eye as he lifted his gaze to meet hers, when their eyes met he gave a big smile. It set her at ease; it was something she was used to seeing on his face.

Ron let go of one of Kim's arms by gently rubbing his hand down her arm till it was on her shoulder. She didn't cover herself again and he was eager to touch more of her body. He slid his hand down her chest till he could cup her breast in his hand. Kim shook slightly and Ron looked up at her face to check to make sure she didn't look up set. She didn't, she had a look of anticipation on her face more than anything. Ron's brown eyes once again caught and latched on to Kim's green ones and they stared as Ron slowly lowered his head. Only right before he pressed his mouth to the soft skin of her breast did he look down. He kissed softly all around her breast as he then moved his other hand from her other arm and started to massage the other side.

Ron found Kim's nipple with his tongue and that's when he heard a real moan finally escape her lips. It wasn't load by any means, but she sounded pleased. Ron had never done anything remotely close to this with Kim, or anyone before but it was as if his body just took over. He didn't even have to think about how to do what he was doing, he just had to do it. Ron played with, licked, sucked, kissed and caressed one side, then switched to the other. Kim was beginning to wriggle beneath him. He wanted more; she wanted more. And he was determined to give her as much as she wanted.

Ron began to kiss lower down her stomach but didn't breach the area still covered by light fabric pajama shorts. He moved his hands with him and caressed Kim's sides which sent chills and goose bumps all over Kim's body. He loved the reaction. He slowly reached for the top of her waist band but hesitated before actually pulling on the fabric. He had stood before her plenty of times in just his boxers, he always seemed to lose his pants, but Kim had never had modestly issues. Sure he had seen her in a bikini but she wasn't wearing a bathing suit tonight and when he slid down the final bits of her clothing he wanted to take everything left at once. Ron suddenly became frozen. He couldn't move, then a hand cupped the side of his face and he was able to look up into Kim's face. She was smiling, it was small but it was there and she definitely wasn't stopping him. 'No,' Ron thought to himself. 'You will not mess this up, not tonight, tonight you are Ron Step-upable! You will do this and you will do this right!'

With Kim's silent encouragement and his own mental pep talk Ron slowly began to pull off the last remaining bits of Kim's clothing.

As Kim felt the last shreds of her modesty leave her she blushed a deep scarlet red again and found herself admitting to herself that she was terrified. What if the site of her freaked him out? What if he didn't like that she shaved herself smooth? What he rejects her body or laughs or or or breaks up with her! Kim's inner self went into panic mode till she realized that she was laying completely naked before her bestfriend and boyfriend and none of those things happened, everything was ok, he was still there and he even looked a little … awe struck.

As Ron slid the shorts and panties off Kim's ankles and looked up to finally see what he'd been secretly dying to see for a while now he wasn't sure what to expect; but as he looked at her he realized that, whatever it was that he did expect, the site of her in that moment far exceeded his expectations. She was breath takingly gorgeous; there was simply no other way to describe her.

Ron seemed frozen on his knees so Kim sat up, determined to continue. She grabbed onto Ron's shorts and without much effort they slid down; Ron, then realizing what Kim was doing, stood up off the bed and stepped out of the fallen shorts. He had stood in front of her like he was now, many, many, many times but this was different, this time it was on purpose and the red head had stripped him almost completely herself, and this time, it wasn't going to stop there. Ron stood next to Kim's bed, just waiting; neither made the move to remove the last article of clothing that either of them had left.

Ron remembered Kim said she wanted him to take charge sometimes, so he did. He pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. As he straightened back up he felt Kim's eyes on him but he didn't feel embarrassed of even a little shy he had seen enough of the other guys on the football team to know he was at least average, if not a little more.

Kim was simply shocked. She never had expected him to have grown up in so many ways. She swallowed hard, suddenly feeling, for the first time in her life, a little intimidated. The boy she had grown up with, who she'd know since pre-K just suddenly turned into a man in front of her eyes.

Ron walked towards Kim and took her by the hands and pulled her up off the bed. He pressed her body to his, finally gaining the bare skin to skin contact he'd been craving, and kissed her deeply. Then he picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed; before they had been laying on the bed sideways, now he laid her down right.

Kim spread her legs as Ron crawled on top of her. Both were greatly anticipating what was coming next.

"Kim" Ron said, looking down into his girlfriend's eyes. Kim looked up at him and placed her hands on his upper arms and brought her knees up to his waist in preparation for him. "Kim" He started again. "Are you sure you're OK with letting me do this to you?"

Kim looked confused. "What are you talking about Ron? I'm not just letting you do something to me, this is something we both want, it's for both of us, we're doing this together, right? You do want this, … right?" Kim asked the last question a little unsure again if this really was what her blond boyfriend wanted.

"Yes." Was all Ron answered and he reached down between them and grabbed himself in on hand and placed the other hand on the bed to hold himself up.

Ron looked up and into Kim's eyes again. She forced herself to stare back. She was scared as hell and deeply embarrassed but she wanted this, she wanted to do this with Ron. With her hands still gipping his arms tightly and her knees on his hips Ron slowly began to push inside her, he guided himself with his hand at first but once the head was in he put his hand on the other side of Kim so he was now hovering on both arms above her. It was Ron's first time and he knew it was Kim's too and he knew what that meant for a girl. What he didn't know is if he should break her fast or slow. The idea of hurting her killed him and he decided on slow. He began to push into her and Kim winced. He pushed painfully slow but she was so tight he wasn't even sure he could have pushed any faster. Ron had to admit though, this was the best feeling he'd ever felt, so much tighter and warmer and slicker than anything he'd ever felt before, though, his experience was very limited to either his left or right hand. Ron hit Kim's final barrier and started to push slowly again, this time Kim cringed.

"Ju … just do it quickly."

That's all Ron needed to hear and with on thrust Ron pushed the rest of himself all the way inside. It was amazing; he was already beginning to see stars. Kim on the other had had her nails dug deep into Ron's arms and was fighting back tears. It took Ron a moment to even realize Kim had a death grip on him. It wasn't till her lower muscles and her upper grip began to loosen that he really realized.

"Kim, I'm so sorry." With that Ron leaned down onto his elbow so he could place one arm around Kim's slim waist and the other behind her neck and head. Kim still clung to his arms.

"It … it's OK. I like it." Kim struggled with her words at first but as she realized that what she was about to say really was the truth she had no problem with finishing her sentence. She found after a moment she really did like it. She had never experienced something that made her feel so close to someone. She had been craving this kind of feeling with Ron but didn't realize that this was exactly how to get it. A part of him was literally inside her and she could feel him filling her completely. She wanted nothing more than to never lose the feeling that she had in that moment.

Ron began to move, slowly at first then progressing in speed and steady rhythm. Kim could feel him deep in her and she was happy to be doing what she was with the only one she trusted that completely. After a few thrusts Ron began to hit something inside Kim. Something that sent intense pleasure through her whole body every time his rhythm would hit it. As he continued to hit it Kim felt a heat build in her, she knew what was happening and she only hoped Ron held out long enough for her to finish.

Kim tried to move her hips to the same rhythm and ensure that her sweet spot got hit and sure enough she succeeded. As the pressure pushed her over the edge she found herself letting Ron's name fall from her lips in a sensual moan. This was too much for the blond to handle and as he heard his name from her mouth and felt her inner muscles contract around him he too was pushed over the edge and found himself releasing Kim's name from his own mouth. He immediately collapsed on top of his panting girlfriend. Both laid there panting as they clung to each other's sweaty body. Soon though Ron rolled to his side and with his arms still around Kim he pulled her towards himself and she rested her head and hands against his chest. He wanted to say something to her, to tell her how happy he was that she was his but before he could get the words formulated she had fallen asleep. Ron didn't want to wake her so instead of saying anything he settled for kissing the top of her red head leaning his cheek against the area he had just kissed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I'm so truly sorry about this taking so so so very long, I would like to explain myself. I had been dating a guy for well over 2 years and we were planning on getting married when he one day just sent me a text that said he loved me and that has still till this day been the last I've heard from him. It took me over a year before I felt like uploading anything on here although I had tried to work on this chapter many times. Finally I wrote a one shot for Soul and Maka from Soul Eater but even tho I got some good reviews one was so harsh (and they even threatened to report me or whatever cause I used some song lyrics in it )that I took the story down and couldn't find the motivation to write for a while, finally I did finish this story and its actually been sitting on my lap top for a while now but I've just been too upset or whatever to want to think about this sort of thing so I never posted it, I truly feel I lost the love of my life and don't even know why he left but I can't be mad at men forever so posting this is part of me moving on (btw I haven't just been all depressed and moping since he left, my way of dealing was actually to just not think about guys and just focus on college, I'm a double major and it requires a lot of work) but anyway, thank you all so much for continuing to read (both my story and this explanatory rant) I love you all and stay tuned for the next story I post, I promise I will really really really try to not post the chapters of that one like I did this one!** ^_^


End file.
